


Hagakure's Happy Birthday

by JDs Graveyard (joaniedark), joaniedark



Series: Mundane High School Levels [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: All the ACTUAL SEX will be linked to an Explicit rated fic, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, For the sake of the 21 year old surrounded by children, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/JDs%20Graveyard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh hot damn, everyone's favourite twenty something is having a birthday! And he's inviting everyone out for a happy happy birthday party in the woods!</p><p>...Oh jesus christ these people shouldn't go camping.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>(Indefinite hiatus)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Invited




	2. Day 1: Setting Up Camp

[“Gyuudon, tonjiru, seikai!”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=keDA_6vxsVk)

“BANANA!”  

“Kozukuri, nizukuri, seikai!”

“BANANA!”

The beautiful sounds of nonsensical rap drifted through the air to the first arrival of guests to Hagakure’s fantabulous birthday bash, much to the mild bewilderment of the boy in the passenger seat of the crowded silver car that was weaving between trees and rocks. Makoto Naegi didn't really know what he was to expect from a large-scale birthday, much less one as isolated and adult as this particular one, but he certainly didn't think that he was going to be serenaded by [Orange Range](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&ved=0CDAQtwIwAA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DkeDA_6vxsVk&ei=N32LUuPlHOe50QWZqIAg&usg=AFQjCNHD8unuffEaACEKddWBdjZ1LOQh1Q&sig2=ZAi3XHZMV9bQevwgwlj_sQ&bvm=bv.56643336,d.d2k) loving forest spirits.

He put his head out of the rolled down window as much to hear better the singing as to get away from the grumblings on one car owner and driver Byakuya Togami, who found the idea of so much mud getting on his car to be distasteful. He sort of wished he had sat in the back with Kyouko, but that would have meant dealing with sitting with the other Enterprise Club member...or more likely, her sister.

It had been a while since the Notebook Incident in May, but people were still noticeably a bit on edge with Junko. She was nice enough, sure, but no one really knew what evil may be lurking in the heart of such a strange and peculiar girl.

Haha, as if! No, she was fine. He just was happy he got the extra leg room.

When they finally pulled up to the campsite, an unfamiliar girl trotted over to the car, beaming bright enough Makoto swore he heard Byakuya mutter something about going blind. She stopped by the door, bouncing on her toes a bit.

"Oh, you must be some of Yasuhiro's classmates!" the girl chirped, her ponytail of badly-bleached dreadlocks flipping behind her with her excited bouncing. "You're the first ones here, just so you know!"

"Byakuya made it clear if we wanted a ride we had to be ready to go immediately after club meetings," Makoto said sheepishly, getting out of the car and stretching his legs. He would have preferred not having to lug his weekend bag to chess club, but Kyouko had made it just as clear that they were going to go in the Togamimobile, no questions asked. He suspected she was wanting to keep an eye on Junko as well, knowing there was no way the girl wasn't going to tag along with her sister on the ride, but he preferred to keep positive and not think such accusatory thoughts. She obviously just wanted an early start, and knew that she'd be able to get the space in the car since The Gangsters opted out of the sweet ride.

Obviously.

"Awww man, my heels are stuck!"

"Junko, I told you not to wear heels camping..."

"Beauty over practicality," Junko said, straightening her bulging shirt and pulling her left foot out of the mud. Mukuro followed her out of the car, shaking her head and smiling.

"I think I'm proof you can be cute and practical," she said, doing a little turn to show off her camo shorts and tee ensemble. It was still far too obviously fashion over function, in all fairness, but at least there was something resembling tread on the bottom of her boots. That's what she told herself, at least.

Kyouko, were she not mature as she was, would have rolled her eyes at the twins. Instead, she walked over to the new woman to shake her hand.

"Hi, I'm Kirigiri Kyouko. I'm guessing you're the mystery girlfriend we've heard Hagakure talk about?"

“Hah, yeah. My name’s Watanabe Yuki. Feel free to just call me Yuki.”

"That's about as generic a name as one can possibly have," Byakuya whispered to Makoto as he grabbed his bag out of the car. "It's almost like she's an original character in a fanfic."

"You've been talking to Touko too much," Makoto laughed, picking up the twins' bags and handing them off. The woman had trotted back off to a large cabin on the site where presumably she and Hagakure were setting up something or another, and Kyouko turned back to the group.

"She seems nice. She lives in a vegan co-op," Kyouko said, nodding as she took her bag off Byakuya's hands.

"Could you tell that with your detective skills?" Makoto asked.

"No, Neggie. She just told me." There wasn't a hint of amusement on her face. After an uncomfortable pause, she turned to the twins.

"You said you have spare room in your tent, Mukuro?"

"Yeah, our family used to go camping a lot. We could probably fit another three or four in as well as you." With nods all around, the girls went off to pitch their oversized tent close to the firepit. Makoto shifted nervously.

"I...I heard you had spare space?" he asked Byakuya, whose frown distinctly criticized the other boy's lack of preparation.

"I suppose I could fit someone else in. You'd best not snore."

"I don--"

"I do enough for both of us."

"O-oh..."

 

* * *

 

Another car slowly pulled up, idling but not stopping. There were muffled words from within the black-tinted windows before an adult woman came out of the front seat, going round to the back of the car to open the trunk. The back door opened, and Hifumi popped out, offering his hand for the dainty, pale claw that grabbed it. As Celestia stood, tipping her head and smiling in acknowledgement that Hifumi simply ate up, Byakuya noticeably turned away from the scene.

The two walked over to the group, beaming.

“Good to see we didn’t arrive too early,” Celestia chirped, then turned to look at Hifumi. “Fetch the bags, piggie!”

“Yes ma’am!” he said before scampering off, and she giggled.

“He’s the most well behaved boy,” she said, glancing towards Byakuya and frowning slightly. “Have you all been here long?”

“Only long enough to put up Camp Feminism,” Junko said with a grin as she popped the last pole of the Enoshimas’ huge tent into place.

“Ah, not too long then,” she said cheerily. “Oh Hifumi! Don’t forget to set up the generator along with the tent!” she called out. “I’d hate if we missed anything too exciting.”

 

* * *

 

The conversation was interrupted by the loud rumble of a motorcycle rushing into the campground. No one had to look up to know that Mondo had just torn in (haphazardly and without a helmet, again, Kiyotaka would have pointed out), but it was the squealing laugh that came through after the engine cut off that people looked up for. An incredibly giddy Chihiro was clinging to Mondo's waist, little tufts of brown hair poking out under her pink bicycle helmet (a tad better, Kiyotaka would have grumbled)

“Oh my god, that was amazing!” she squealed, squeezing Mondo before jumping off of the bike and running over to jump on a log by the fire pit. “Hehe, this weekend’s gonna be perfect!”

“Yup!” Mondo kicked the stand for his bike down and started detaching his bags from the side of the bike. “I’ll warn you though, I’ve seen brother’s tent before, and the three of us are gonna be a really fucking tight squeeze.”

“Chihiro can stay with us in the girl’s group tent if she wants,” Junko said. The camp went quiet for a moment.

“You sure about that?” Chihiro said after a moment, eyeing the pigtailed girl, who nodded emphatically. A moment’s pause, and then the young programmer’s face melted into a huge grin and she jumped up to hug the other girl.

“Aww, this’ll be great!” she said, wrapping her other arm around Mukuro as she came out of the tent.

Mondo just stood, contemplating the concept of a small tent with brother for the weekend. Alone.

 

* * *

 

A car door slammed, and Makoto looked up to see that his similarly-protagonistic friend Hajime had just arrived. And with two girls on his arms, too. Good job, Hinata.

Wait, did I really just think that?

The cool sauntering almost instantly broke down when it became very apparent that he was bickering with Mahiru and that Chiaki was utterly ignoring everyone involved in the debacle, not to mention the smirky blonde dancer who popped out of the back looked like she was ready to make the argument worse.

Hajime waved them off as he got into the circle.

“God I swear, I’m telling dad not to let you back in the car on Sunday if you keep this up,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I just thank Christ my tent is a solo, because if I had to spend the night with you…”  
“As if you would ever get a girl to sleep with you,” Chiaki said before anyone else could make a sound, and both Mahiru and Hiyoko looked at her in awe. She glanced up, meeting Hajime’s eyes and smiling, giving the tiniest wiggle of her brows.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Hiyoko," Kyouko asked, glancing over at the girl, "you don't actually live close to the others, do you? Why did you trek all the way over there in order to get a ride here?" The dancer tented her fingers and smiled, a little blush rising on her face.

"I slept over at Mahiru's last night, obviously. I left all my stuff for the weekend at big sister's this morning, and just went back home with her. We got to test out my new double sleeping bag."

"That sounds like it was really fun!"

Hajime practically screeched when he saw Nagito right. Bloody. Next. To him.

When the hell did he even get there.

 

* * *

 

Almost as obvious as when Mondo came was the beautiful, purring rumble combined with disgustingly [sweet acoustic shit](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYFHSFcD8cI) blaring out of the bright kit car driving smoothly across the road. Kazuichi. Oh, Kazuichi, you sentimental bastard.

He looked more distraught than usual as he got out of the driver’s seat and pushed it down so Sonia could get out, whilst Gundam opened the passenger side door. It wasn’t meant to be this way, his eyes said. Why me. Why always me.

As soon as she was out he walked over to Hajime, and the two shared a listless high five.

“Sup man.”

“Fuck, I was supposed to be driving the princess here, maybe impress her a little, get my mack on, and she invited him. She goes and sits in the back like I’m a cabbie and I’m stuck with him in a sports car his tall ass barely fits in. I swear, his hand was almost on mine on the gear shift.”

“Rough, man.”

Sonia started to walk by with her sleeping bag on her back, and Kazuichi perked up.

“Hey,” he started, “by the way, Sonia, I noticed you didn’t have in your lovely little bag there any sort of tent. I’d imagine it’s not the kinda thing you’d bring since you’re not living here long, so I’ve brought...”

“Oh! The girls actually invited me to join their tent!” Sonia said cheerily, before instantly going off to lay her sleeping bag inside.

“a...two person…” Souda trailed off, hanging his head in disappointment. He was shocked out of it by a clap on the shoulder.

“I find myself in need of a place of respite, and you seem to find yourself in need of a tentmate,” Gundam said.

Great.

 

* * *

 

By far one of the happiest arrivals came in the form of a nice, midrange, reasonably priced white car. Aoi had driven Sakura’s vehicle straight from the dojo to Cafe Hanamura, where they picked up Teruteru, Touko, and approximately their weight in overly sweet cakes and snacks.

“We have enough munchies to carry us at least a few hours!” Teruteru said cheerily, waving a donut in front of Aoi’s face to “hypnotize” her into the camp. The two giggled manically, as Sakura heaped bags onto her shoulders, shaking her head and laughing.

“Thanks again for the ride,” Touko said, not wanting to lift her gaze from her boba tea.

“My dear Touko, it’s a pleasure.”

“...and for offering me a stay in your tent.”

“Once again, it’s fine. Though, seeing as Aoi drove and happens to own the tent, it’s really her you should be thanking.”

“Ah, right.” She thought for a moment. “Teru, who are you staying with?”

“Oh, you know. I hope to bounce from tent to tent, spreading the love and dancing the night away.”

 

* * *

 

By the time people noticed Peko and Fuyuhiko had dropped their bags and sat alongside some of the others, it was too late for people to really get a good look at the car that drove them away. Was it really a limo? God, whatever "totally non yakuza" activities the Kuzuryuu family was involved in, everyone in attendance thought for a moment they would totally sign up.

When people turned back from looking at the car disappear down the road, their tent was already up and the two were arranging duvets on what appeared to be a king size travel cot inside.

Those two...

 

* * *

 

"Hello! My name is Mrs. Kuwata, greetings how do you do?" the slender woman asked through a thick accent, and the two teens looked at each other with a mildly pained expression.

«Mom, it's okay, you don't need to make smalltalk,» Leon said, smiling at the others.

«Oh hush, Leo,» she chided, before going on. "I very glad meet you all." Some of the others mumbled responses and tried not to mention the woman’s grammar. It seemed to be enough for the woman, who turned to her son and his girlfriend.

«Now, I’m a little concerned that you didn’t say you’d need your own tent before we got here,» she started, lips pursed. «I’m not sure I can allow you to stay over if you’re having to share a tent with your little girlfriend.»

«Mom, are you freakin’ serious?»

«Mind your tone, young man,» she snapped. Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat, and turned to see Peko standing next to them.

“Excuse me, but I heard you talking about tents? Peko asked, and

“Yes…?”

“Ah, my apologies, you seem confused.” Peko gave a thin smile. “Ibuki promised to let me sleep in her tent. Your son is sleeping with my partner, I believe.” She pointed over to Fuyuhiko, who was cursing at an attacking tent pole. Mrs. Kuwata smiled.

“Oh, that makes sense!” she said cheerily, patting her son on the back. «Right then, I have to get back home now if I want any chance of getting dinner on the table. Have fun, sweetie!»

As soon as the woman had driven off, Peko sighed and turned back to the sad state that was the tent.

“As if we’re trading tents. Half my bag wouldn’t be worth having packed.”

 

* * *

 

A very conservative suburban car drove into the camp, hitting a large rock with a thud and a scream of “Shit!” Akane was instantly out of the car, staring in abject horror at the dent on the bumper.

“Oh man, oh man, Uncle Nidai’s going to kill me…” she whined before being picked up from behind. Nekomaru rocked his cousin in beefy arms like she was a puppy.

“There there, I’m sure the car isn’t that broken…” he said, glancing at Mikan who was starting to look the metal over with concern on her face.

“Well, I’ve seen more damaged people in the nurse’s office,” she said, shooting a glare across camp to Nagito before motioning Kazuichi away from his seemingly despair-inducing attempts to break into Sonia and Gundam’s conversation. “Hey, Pinkie, do you think the patient is out of commission?”

Akane gave a wolf-like wail of distress.

With a little groan, Kazuichi trotted back over to the car. Giving it a quick once over, he laughed.

“I can pull that out with a suction cup. Actually got one in the trunk, let me go fetch.”

 

* * *

 

Finally, one last car pulled up, and out jumped Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He very quickly threw an oversized hiking pack on his back, leaned in both of the front seat windows to kiss his parents, and ran over to the circle.

"Right,Yasuhiro, I'm here, we can start setting..." Kiyotaka went pale, starting to quake in his dorky khaki shorts.

"I'm...I'm the last one here, aren't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Everyone's at camp, the stage is set! So, which POV for Night 1 will we see first? Ufufu~


	3. Friday Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK BACK BACK  
> BACK AGAIN GAIN GAIN  
> JD'S BACK BACK BACK  
> TELL A FRIEND

"I still can't believe I was the last one here," Ishimaru mumbled, his eyes glazed over as he absently carted food between the main campsite's cabin and the large grill permanently set up halfway between it and the firepit.

Ah, yes, the wonders of rustic camping.

"Don't get yourself down," Hagakure said cheerily, dumping charcoal into the grill without much abandon. "Sayaka's not here yet, after all."

"She cleared the fact she'd be late," Ishimaru snapped. "She had business to attend to. That idol drivel, but business nonetheless. I don't even have study hall to blame."

"Aw, bro, don't go letting shit get you down, you know?" Hagakure said, looking somewhat puzzled as he attempted to get his tiny torch lighter close enough to the coals. "You're here, and that's all that matters."

"Are you two going to be whining the whole time I'm cooking?" Teruteru asked, tapping his foot in irritation before pushing the birthday boy aside to light the flames with a properly-sized clickstick instead. "I'm going to put beef in your veggie burger if you keep on with your grumbling."

"Haha, no, the missus would pitch a fit!"

"Then if you two are going to continue nattering, I hearby banish you until dinner!"

* * *

 Meanwhile on another side of camp, four people were sitting around with their faces scrunched over a pile of papers.

"I'm not sure about this character design, Hifumi," Chihiro said slowly, trying to hide her distaste at what appeared to be an Eiken character modelling three years worth of Angelic Pretty stock at once.

"What? I'm sure it captures Doki Doki Angel Ryoko perfectly!" he said, grabbing up the picture and pointing out aspects of the design. "See? Each little accessory pulls into the narrative, symbolizing her path to get through huge troubles--"

"Is that what they're calling them these days?" Nanami asked, frowning at the battery symbol on her 3DS as she cycled through digital downloads.

"I'm less concerned about her...gifts than how her over-design is going to take away from the actual plot itself," Touko said, lips pursed. "Maybe if we make an eroge sequel, but this looks trite..."

"Trite?! How dare you..."

"I love that  _that's_ what you take from this," Nanami sighed.

* * *

Celestia normally would have been at such a meeting, seeing as doubtlessly she would be stuck modelling the main character's over the top design come next Comiket, but she had stolen away to the trees for other equally important, if more sombre, conversation.

"Byakuya, it's been months."

Byakuya maintained his silence, looking intently into a bush. Celestia sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry things have turned out this way for you. I mean, you've been doing so well. I honestly find myself wondering sometimes if it wasn't a good thing we stopped things when we did."

Silence.

"I miss you, you know," she said, taking his hand in hers softly. "You were such a perfect little plaything, you know."

"As if I ever wanted to just be a plaything," Byakuya spat.

"You had every opportunity to have changed fate. Your poker face is even difficult for me to crack; I never had any idea."

"You could have mentioned me at the very least when Hifumi first asked you out."

Celestia hesitated. "He's a very good, loyal pet. I know maybe I should have handled things differently, but they are as they are."

“I know. It’s just…”

“Difficult?”

“Yes.”

* * *

In a more pleasant part of the camp, Kyouko and Makoto were sitting out by the fire pit, playing some sort of little hand game with one another. It would look overly complicated to anyone who walked by, to be sure, but Makoto was thankful that for once he wasn't stuck with Kyouko attempting to build his logic skills further than just some finger taps.

Gosh, she was pretty. Chess club was worth it to hang out with her, stern though she was.

"Tap tap your left hand's out," Kyouko muttered, making some sort of strange hand movement. Makoto's eyebrows furrowed slightly, not quite comprehending what had happened due to his zoning out, but he put his hands down and continued with his tapping her fingers.

The next tap on his hand came more in the form of a smack, and Makoto winced, shaking the pain out of his hand.

"What was that for?" he asked, then noticed that Kyouko's eyes were piercing over his shoulder as opposed to at his face or hands. He turned and smiled at the sight of Sayaka trotting over with a duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Hey there! Good to see you!" Makoto said, hopping up. Sayaka giggled and trotted over.

"Hey there, Makoto! Kyouko." Sayaka's lips pulled into a thin smile as she nodded in greeting at the other girl. "I see you were already having a fun time without me."

"Oh, no, it's not like that--" Makoto said, only to hear a huff from behind him. He looked to see the lilac-haired girl turn on her heels.

"I'll leave you to her, before she rots my ears off with that voice of hers," she said, starting to walk off. Makoto started to protest, only to notice Sayaka also rolling her eyes. 

"Go on after her, I'm going to go talk to some of the other girls," Maizono said, dropping her bag at Makoto's feet. "Could you toss that in my tent? Thanks."

Makoto stood in confusion as the two went their separate ways. Dang, girl friends were strange!

* * *

“I can’t fucking understand it. What is up with women,” Souda said, cracking open one of the Kirins he had smuggled out of the house with him. His drinking buddy shrugged, leaning his weight against a tree and knocking his head back.

“They can be a bit mental, can’t they?” Hajime said, nodding. He didn’t know why Kazuichi always came to him with his girl problems, but he did. He certainly would know enough of his issues even if Kazuichi wasn’t constantly bothering him about it.

“I mean, I thought I was being really freaking chivalrous, you know? I go all out of my way to make sure that everything would be perfect for her, and she goes and pisses off and dumps Captain Contacts on me. Seriously.”

“Ever thought maybe she’s not into all that stuff? Besides, I’m sure it’d be weird for you both if you were bunking together. I mean with her fling and your ‘issue’…”

“What issue? What the heck are you talking about?”

“Ah, nothing man, it’s not a big deal.”

“Spit it out, Haji!” Kazuichi shook the other boy’s shoulders, tears at the corners of his eyes, when he was interrupted by a quiet cough. The two turned to see Makoto standing awkwardly by them.

“Um...not wanting to be a bother if there’s some sort of...whatever this is going on,” he started, “but Sayaka just showed up and Kyouko…”

Kazuichi smirked and shooshed him, leaning down to grab a beer from his microcooler and throw it to the smaller boy.

“Welcome to Camp Lady Problems, pull up a freakin’ chair.”

* * *

“I really think I needed this. The country air is such a nice change.” Mikan fell back happily into a camp chair, cracking open a can of vegetable juice.

"Honestly, between you two's health nut shit? I'm surprised you don't get out of the city more often," Leon said, pouring something from a little metal flask into a bottle of cola. Ibuki nodded, sipping her already-doctored drink.

"Oh, but we're far too busy. It's not like we have time just blossoming everywhere!" Mikan shrugged.

"I figured since, you know, you two don't..."

"Don't what?" As Mikan's face started to gain that strange dark quality that often appeared along with talk of her romantic life, Peko and Fuyuhiko just grinned.

Their drink of choice was wine. Overly-expensive wine. In designer [travel-glasses](https://img1.etsystatic.com/012/0/6731531/il_fullxfull.428062007_9pcp.jpg).

"Well. It's like, out of everyone in our classes, you know, everyone's doing what teenagers do. Boning or trying their best to bone." Leon grinned nervously, and Ibuki shook her head, scooting closer to the other pair.

"Ibuki is staying out of this one," she said. Peko nodded with understanding and patted the girl's upper thigh.

"Oh, so just because Nekomaru and I are in a relationship, we should be going out of our way to do such  _carnal_ things? Why, I'd think maybe you're still regarding all that trash from the Notebook Incident as true. Oh, it couldn't be someone's  _actually_ uninterested in sex, she  _has_ to be obsessed with it behind closed doors."

"Dude, I said nothing like that." Leon shifted uncomfortably in his seat, preparing for the next onslaught. Before Mikan could say a word though, Nekomaru came back from his bluntly-announced trip to the bushes. The young nurse blushed red, scrambling to find a juice can for him in the cooler by her feet. Leon coughed stared into his bottle. Nekomaru looked between the two of them with mild confusion.

"I just went for a piss, what the hell did I miss?"

* * *

Gundam smiled as he took a step back to admire the tent he had put up. It was the least he could do, setting up the tent. After all, Kazuichi had been kind enough to let him stay. He honestly knew it was sort of sticking his neck out to hope he would get the offer, but luckily the cards played in his favor.

Thank you, Camp Feminism.

He was snapped out of his approving gaze by a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see a smirking pigtailed girl next to him.

“Ah, Hiyoko, it is pleasant to see you on this--”

“Cut the crap, Gundam. You going to finally stick it in his butt?”

Gundam could have died in that moment. Literally, he could have. The choking, shocked breaths he emitted could have easily made him start to hyperventilate and die.

“Wha--who tol--I have…” he sputtered, and Hiyoko laughed, her shoulders shaking at his torment. He finally caught his breath, inhaled deeply, and said, “I mean to say...I haven’t proposed any form of intercourse to Kazuichi yet, and I highly doubt he’d be interested.”

She stared at him.

“Holy shit, Gundam, I was fucking with you.”

“Ah, well, I meant to say--”

“You want to fuck Pinkie Pie over there, oh my god.”

“Kazuichi and I have no such business with one another, and I’d appreciate if you’d--”

“You’re the same colour as his hair! Oh my god, just wait til I tell Celestia, she will be so thrilled to find out! You know, we’ve both been secretly shipping you two for months, not to sound like that weirdo Junko or something…”

“I swear, Saionji, if you dare mention a word of this to anyone, I’ll make sure your crush on Mahiru spreads like wildfire,” Gundam said, only to be shocked by the lack of concern on her face.

“Surnames now, Tanaka? I didn’t know I hurt your feelings finding out your barely-hidden secret so badly,” she said, swinging her arms. “Besides, that ship’s already sailed. You may be sharing a tent…” she spun gracefully on her toe, looked over her shoulder, and grinned, “but we’re sharing a sleeping bag, as of last night. Have fun with Captain Gravure, Gundam!”

She skipped off, laughing as Gundam protested.

* * *

Mondo found himself kneeling in his newly-opened tent with Mahiru and Sonia staring at him intently. He was putting some of the final touches on a project he had rushed before the weekend campout--a large, elaborate gold and scarlet dragon on a black silk.  _God_ it was beautiful. The girls seemed to agree, running their fingertips gently over the creature's jaws and making little awe-filled sounds.

"So, what's this for?" Mahiru asked, looking at it closely. He actually made the eyes look like gems, amazing.

"No reason, really," Mondo said with a shrug, cutting a thread with a pair of tiny silver scissors. "Figured I could use something to hang up in my new apartment.

"You are moving away from your parents, at such a young age?" Sonia asked with a bit of confusion, and Mondo laughed.

"Hey, I'm not that young. But yeah, I'm just taking Daiya's place." He shrugged again, rethreading his needle. "He's saving up to haul ass overseas, and I figured I could help him out with the rent and then steal the place when he moves out. Closer to the university and all."

"The university?" Mahiru sounded skeptical. Mondo shot her a look.

"Yeah, the university. What, you think I won't make it into higher education?" He stared at her a minute, then sighed and went back to the tail of the beast. "...Brother's pretty much guaranteed a place at Tokyo, and we're going to share when Daiya moves out."

"Ooooh," the girls said in unison, getting a small  _tsk_  and a blush from Mondo. The three were interrupted by the sorry sound of someone knocking on a fabric tent door.

"Umm...hey, can I join the party?" Sayaka said, popping her head inside the tent. "Makoto's with Inpector Gadget and I am _not_ wanting to deal with that." Mondo waved her in with a little grunt.

"Sure, sure. I guess I just need to run a whole fucking class in here."

* * *

Kiyotaka and Hagakure were leaning up against the side of the supply cabin that doubled as the Birthday Boy's place of residence, passing between them a stick of the classic green medicine. It had suitably calmed down the overly wound up boy, though for how long, Hagakure had no clue.

He remembered when he used to take care of a 9-year-old Taka. What would his parents say now.

"You know, it's really a big deal, your twenty first birthday," Kiyotaka said, his head rolling loosely to face his friend. "It's a major right of passage. Maybe not as much as your twentieth, but imagine. You're a full adult if you ever go to America now."

"When on earth am I going to America?" Hagakure said, laughing. Kiyotaka smiled.

"Oh, Yasuhiro. You don't believe enough in yourself! You can go so far in life. I see you travelling all over the world between your medical and metaphysical prowess!" His face glowed with determination. "You can do anything you put your mind to, Sir Hagakure!"

Hagakure laughed. "You know, I bet you're right!"

The two of them sat together, simply chatting lightly, before noticing the twins sauntering up to them. Hagakure raised an eyebrow; they were giggling far too much. Those two giggling never led to anything good. When they made eye contact, the two ran over, their laughs a little louder. Junko was the first to speak, rocking on her toes.

"Mr. Hagakure, Mr. Hagakure, do you think we could ask a faaavor?" she asked. Hagakure gave a small, exasperated nod.

"Depends, but probably."

"Well, you're over twenty, right?"

"...That's why we're here."

Mukuro pushed her sister's shoulder slightly and gave a huge, foxlike grin.

"We were wondering if that meant you were stocking anything worthy of your grand old age in that lovely storeroom of yours!" she said, and Hagakure let out a sigh of relief. Oh, thank god, it wasn't as bad as expected.

"Oh, sure. There's actually a ton inside." He jerked his thumb at the cabin. "If you could leave some yen to help cover the cost, that'd be cool, but take what you want." The two girls shrieked happily and ran inside. Kiyotaka raised a massive eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

"Ahh..." Hagakure said, turning away as the twins ran back out, a sixpack of cheap beer cradled in each of their arms.

“Thanks, Hagakure!” the girls chimed, and a shrill noise came from Kiyotaka’s throat. The two of them laughed and rushed off.

"There is  _drinking_  at this event?" Kiyotaka asked, furrowing his brows at Hagakure. "Alcohol is  _highly_ illegal, and for good reason. It can cause developmental problems in minors, and..."

"Kiyotaka, we sell them weed."

"Yes?"

"Like, every day."

"And your point is? It's a very healthy aid to daily life."

Hagakure sighed.

* * *

“48...49...50.”

Akane hopped off of the log right as Sakura put it down, clapping happily.

“You’re excellent at that, you know!”

"Oh, that's nothing," Aoi said with a cheery little grin. "I've seen Sakura do far more weight than that before!" 

Sakura simply smiled, rubbing her arms lightly.

"Still, I'm impressed you literally benched a bench," Akane said, grinning from ear to ear. "I mean, Nekomaru curls me like, all the time, but he's never done that. I'm going to tell him he's totally slacking off."

"I'm sure his regimen is far better plotted out even than mine, Miss Akane."

* * *

"...sounds like a bit of a troubling situation," Yuki said, frowning and leaning against the cabin wall as Kyouko nodded.

"The worst part of it is Makoto seems utterly oblivious," she said, her shoulders sagging. "Seriously. He's a clever boy, I know that. You think he'd be able to realize what's going on with that Sayaka, but he seems to think she  _really_ just wants to be friends."

"It sounds to me like he might think the same about you."

"What?" Kyouko asked, taken aback. Before Yuki could respond, Hagakure came into the cabin, slamming the door behind him to muffle the sound of a shrill rant.

"Hey, sorry Kyouko, but do you mind if I take Yuki back? Kiyotaka has gone off the deep end again, and I really don't feel like dealing with that," Hagakure said. If this had been an anime, you would see the sweatdrop on his brow.

But this isn't an anime. That's just foolish. Next you'd say this was a visual novel. Ha ha ha.

Kyouko nodded, her face still scrunched in concern about the strangely wise woman's sentiments. She left the cabin wordlessly, closing the door and leaning against it briefly.  She sighed quietly to herself, barely audible under the sounds of the currently rampaging young man tromping circles around the cabin and talking on the dangers of alcohol to no one in particular.

After a moment, she looked around the camp. Most people seemed overly occupied in their specific conversations and tasks, it seemed...until she spotted the twins giggling on a log bench. With a little shrug, she walked over to sit with them. Mukuro was the first to look up and smiled, tossing a can of lager at the other girl.

"Hey there, clever clogs," Junko said, "come to join the degenerates?"

"Speak for yourself," Mukuro said, and Junko laughed. Kyouko shrugged, a small grin forming on her lips. Why not. She could do with relaxing. She sat across from the two, popping open the tab of her can and taking a swig.

...Well, it wasn't  _swill_ , but...

"Mind if I join your party?" a light voice said, and a pair of arms wrapped around the twins' shoulders. Two shrieks pierced the forest.

"Jesus Christ, Nagito, you scared me to death," Junko said, her shoulders relaxing as she saw the boy behind her. He laughed that wheezy laugh of his and sat down on the ground by the girl's feet. Mukuro rolled her eyes and grabbed another can for him.

"Here you go, Ko. Try not to be a creep too much?"

"That's not a thing he can do," Junko said, bumping the back of his head with her knee and giggling. "Isn't that right?"

"Of course, my princess!"

"See, what did I tell you. He's a creep. That's why we love him."

* * *

 The smell of meat and vegetables bubbled through the camp, and though everyone had been to that point distracted by their petty children's lives, the sudden realization of hunger started to wash over every soul in the camp.

Teruteru himself stood in pride over the over-the-top gourmet sandwiches, taking a light nibble at the side of a mint-infused lamb patty before kissing his fingers. Ah, magnifique.

“Burgers’re done! Come and get it!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hey, if you love DR, drugs, and tumblr, I started a tumblr ring you should join](http://joaniedark.tumblr.com/post/80773055649/420ronpa-420ronpa-the-stoner-dangan-ronpa)   
>  [In other news, this kinkmeme is an ongoing project to force me to write more](http://joaniedark.tumblr.com/post/82097494474/reverse-dangan-ronpa-kinkmeme-prompt-drug-usage)


End file.
